A Surprising Afternoon
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Charlie cleared out a vampire nest, just a ordinary hunt by herself when HE showed up.


**Author's Note -** A little something for **DeDe324** that popped into my head but can be enjoyed by everyone. As anyone who has read my Supernatural fics knows, I'm Trickster/Gabriel obsessed I love and adore him! So I wrote a little prequel one shot with him and my OC Charlie before my Evils of Redundancy fiction.

**Legal stuff -** I do not own any of the Supernatural characters

As always please enjoy, read and review, thank you in advance!

* * *

The blonde cleared the room flawlessly, not a scratch on her. Not a vamp alive. Breathing heavily as she looked at the carnage and almost beamed with pride. Charlie was covered in blood another ruined wife beater but another souvenir for her favorite pair of hunting jeans. Removing the last stake from the vamp she was holding the gelatinous blood reaching the silver rings on her right hand as the lifeless undead body dropped to the cement slab below. Blowing out a breath and slowing her breathing is when she heard the footsteps and the slow clapping from behind her.

"I gotta say sugar tits I am impressed," the Trickster dressed in his human form from the university, she remembered from almost a year ago. "Never did I expect such a tiny girl could do so much damage." He whistled impressively, "I mean this is even more ah-mah-zing than when you and the fantaboulus Winchester boys killed me."

The tomboy clenched her fists at her side digging her short nails into her palms, her eyes in slits as her face tightened at the sight of the former maintenance worker Smith who was a Trickster god. He had been handing out "just desserts" to students and one professor that supposedly deserved it. Glaring at him, she hated him and his kind, especially after he dressed up as Dean and tricked her. "How. Are. You. Alive." Charlie spaced out her words, she was livid and it took every ounce of strength she had to keep still.

"Aw, sweet cheeks, you aren't still sore about my little game are you," he gave a slight devious smile, "Charlotte you have got to lighten up, have some fun! I thought once Dean got in your panties he'd defrost you but I guess I was wrong, it does happen on occasion. Ah, well, there's still hope for you," the Trickster came a bit closer.

Charlie spun the stake in her hand and brandished it at him, "Come any closer and I will end you here and now."

"Wow, nice move Buffy."

"Who the fuck name's their kid Buffy," Charlie asked annoyed still wielding the stake.

He rolled his eyes running a hand through his hair, "Reference joke, obviously lost on you, never mind, you don't have to be smart. You're pretty." The blonde rushed the Trickster but he just sighed, snapped his fingers and teleported out of the way of the charging girl. Charlie plowed through the billowing smoke he left behind and caught herself on the wall, turned and growled at him. The Trickster smiled slightly at her frustration, "Come on sweet tits, I'm not so bad once you get to know me," he ported behind her holding her arms, "But then again, you know me very well don't ya Charlie?"

Westen elbowed him in the gut, grabbed his arms and threw him to the ground, "Just tell me what you want so I can ignore it, kill you and get on with my life," she spat at him.

"Nice move Charlotte," he jumped up off the floor dusting off his clothes, "Dean teach you that one?" The blonde moved forward again, "Okay, clam your tits, I'll get to it, and you need a sense of humor. So serious," he grumbled. "Little Sammy Winchester is gonna call you in a few days because of a 'tragedy', I need you not to go anywhere near him."

His words caught Charlie off guard, why would he warn her not to help Sam, not to go near him. Her eyebrows rose at his odd request, "Why," she crossed her arms defensively, not only did she hate him but she hated being told what to do almost more.

The Trickster laughed slightly, "Does it get tiring being you? I mean, being so tough all the time? You don't need to know why doll face, just know that you shouldn't be there. If you decide not to heed my warning," he paused, "Now I sound like a fairy godmother." He made makeshift wings with his hands and fluttered his fingers, "Bibbity bobbity boo!" The demi god was behind her again, "You know sweet cheeks, I've changed my mind, you go ahead and do what little Sammy Winchester asks. Run to his side when he calls. It'll be fun to watch you squirm on my hook." He blew in her ear as he gripped her arms tightly. Charlie fought against his grip to no avail. "Not this time my dear Charlotte. I'll be seeing you and that sweet ass sooner than you'll remember." He kissed her cheek and disappeared.

Charlie dropped her stake and was unsteady on her feet. Her blue eyes scanned the scene of dead vamps. Something was different, but couldn't place what, but she wasn't standing in the same place she had been after killing the last vampire. A vague memory of the Trickster played on her brain as she tried to put the pieces together but it gave her a wicked headache. The blonde went to her truck got the kerosene and soaked the bodies before setting them ablaze.

Westen left still puzzled about her missing time; she stopped by an open field to blow off steam with some target practice. She emptied three clips into the abandoned soda and beer cans that littered the scenery. After collecting the brass she did feel better climbing into the truck and driving home. She was cleaning the pistol when her cell phone rang. Westen looked at the caller ID, it was an unknown number.

"Westen," she answered.

"Charlie, it's Sam."


End file.
